kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
Not Just A Cat Chapter One
NOT JUST A CAT CHAPTER ONE I wrapped my arms around the thin bark of the peach tree, leaning against it. I reached out a hand and picked the ripest, juiciest peach that I could find. I sunk my teeth deep into the fruit, juice exploding into my mouth, dripping down my chin. I swallowed the amazing fruit and looked over the valley. I smiled. I was back. I heard the familiar sounds of people putting their carts and items away for the night, and I sat down on the ground, the cool nighttime breeze drifting through my blonde, wavy hair. I breathed in the beautiful, sweet smelling air. I lay on the grass, stroking the grounds of China. I sighed, glad to be here instead of there. I just couldn't stay away from here for very long. I had to come back. And so, I did. It wasn't a while before I thought I saw some light coming from up ahead. I spun around. There was light coming from a window on the Jade Palace. I saw Po's figure in the window. He disappeared, and the light went with him. I gasped. Po. I couldn't wait to see him. He was probably coming because he saw me, and was wondering when I got here. I pulled another peach off of the tree, and sucked on the sweet juices, like a vampire, making the peach turn a lighter color. I bit into the now tasteless peach. It tasted bland, so I just threw it off the cliff. I heard it fall to the ground and turn into a pile of rubbish. "Kelsi?" I spun around and saw Po, holding a lantern. I smiled, very joyful to see him. "Po!" I exclaimed. I ran up to him and hugged him. "Oh, Po, I missed you so much. It's been so long." Po smiled as I let go. "Kelsi, it's been three weeks," he said, smiling. "I still missed you," I said. It was early May of 2013. I had come back to the Jade Palace in the animal world by myself, without my friends Trinity and Nicole. "I missed you, too," Po said, smiling. "Where are Trinity and Nicole, by the way?" Po asked, sitting down next to me. I grabbed another peach. "Sleeping at their house," I said. "Oh, and I'm here by myself, so time is passing in the human world. I need to get back before the night ends. Even though it's Saturday, my mom will freak out if I'm missing from my bed." Po nodded and picked a peach off of a low branch. "The full moon's coming up, right?" he asked. I nodded. "Tomorrow night, actually. We're planning on staying here for awhile before going back," I replied. "To train more, and build up our skills. In case we need to defend ourselves in the human world." "You should only do that in a life threatening emergency," Po told me, acting like a real Kung Fu master. "You don't want other people finding out your secret. Especially the wrong people." I nodded. "I know, I know," I said. "I just want to build up my Kung Fu skills so that I can use them, if my life is threatened in some crazy way." Po nodded. We sat in silence for awhile, eating peaches. I sucked the juice out of one in a vampire-like way, and when it became flavorless, I threw it over the cliff. It splattered in the middle of a road, and I heard it crash. Po looked at me like I was crazy. "Don't ask," I said. "People throw fruit all over the place where I come from." Po looked confused still, but shook his head and his gaze went back to the valley. I then, without thinking, took his left hand in my right one. I smiled. I had been in love with Po ever since the movie 'Kung Fu Panda' came out in the human world. I found something in him that made me smile, and that was the beginning of my feelings. I have dreamed of us together, in love, but that has a slight chance of happening. It all depends on if his feelings are similar to mine, but that all depends if I actually tell him how I feel. Having a crush on Po has taught me one thing- your Prince Charming does not have to be a hot guy with amazing hair riding on a white horse. He can be anyone in the galaxy. For me, mine is someone who lives in a different world in a different time period in a different country. So what? I then quickly let it go, blushing. "Sorry," I said quickly. He said nothing. I sat on my right hand so that I wasn't tempted to grab his hand again. I stroked the grass with my left hand. Eager to make conversation, I said, "So, what's been going on since we've gone home?" "Well, not a lot," Po said. "We've been missing you girls a lot, though." "Aww," I smiled. "What else?… Oh!" Po exclaimed. "We've seen some strange activity going on in the valley lately." I looked up at him, becoming intrigued by what he said, interested in what sort of activity this might be. "Of what kind?" I asked. "Well, dad's shop has had some strange customers lately," Po explained. "We were there last week, and we saw all of these cats walking around. Not just any cats, but they were dressed in armor, and had weapons with them. We saw them around the local shops, too. I even saw one near the Jade Palace, watching us all stealth-like." "Have you seen them using any defenses?" I asked. I had never heard of cats in the animal world. I then wondered what cats in the human world really thought and felt, and if cats from my world could talk and move around in the animal world. We would have to bring Kahn (who we always call Toni) and Tewey, Trinity and Nicole's cat and hamster, to the animal world some time. "Actually, yeah," Po said. "I was by a market the other day, and there was a cat warrior there, looking at the peaches in a mysterious way. He went up to a worker and asked him something. The worker responded while shaking his head, and I could tell that the cat was mad. And out of nowhere, he pulls out a sword, throws a pear into the air, and slices it with his sword in mid-air like a'' boss''! I mean, it was awesome! Where did he learn to handle a sword that well?" "Probably from someone strong," I said, remembering the time that I was given the Sword of Heroes. "Was the worker all right?" "I guess," Po said. "For a minute, he just stood there, like he was frozen. He then just started shaking and handed the warrior a bag of pears, and let the cat go without paying!" "The cat must have threatened him," I said. "Any other suspicious activity going on around here?" Po told me about what he had seen the cats doing, and I quickly became interested. He had seen cats stalking him, threatening villagers, and fighting. Most of them used swords. "Well, if they're all over the place, they must have a leader," I said. "We just need to find out who their leader is. " I grabbed a peach off of the tree and bit into it. "Probably another cat." "I don't know, Kelsi, Chauntella Mirar's henchmen were rhinos, and she's a human," Po pointed out. "Well, a goddess, but that's not the point." "If they do anything else, let me know when we come back during the full moon," I said. Po nodded and we continued to stare at the starry night sky. Wow, the sky was literally littered with stars, like a black canvas with dots of white all over it. Because of the pink forming on the horizon, I could tell that morning was coming up soon. I then heard a rustling of leaves. We both turned around. I felt a pair of eyes watching me. Po looked at me and began to speak slowly and quietly. "Is it just me, or do you feel like we're being…" "Watched," I finished for Po. "Let's go." We stood up. Right as we did that, I saw a pair of yellow eyes appear from close by. "There!" I exclaimed, pointing. All of a sudden, a handsome cat came out from behind a berry bush. He had gray fur with a few brown stripes, bright yellow eyes, and silver armor on his body, with a sword case clipped to his brown belt. "Um… hi," Po said. I face-palmed myself. "Po, shut up!" I whispered. "Hello, Dragon Warrior and Dragon Sister," the cat greeted. His voice sounded like a human world modern-day teenager. "Are you enjoying your night?" He gave a smile. I knew that there was no good in that smile. "Why are you here?" I demanded, acting unafraid. Wow, I was good at acting. "Oh, no reason, Miss Dragon Sister," the cat said, becoming interested in his fluffy tail. "What, a cat can't go out and admire the stars on this fine night?" "You're trespassing on sacred grounds, that's what you're doing!" I exclaimed. "Calm down," I heard Po mutter. I gave a sigh and nodded. "Oh, how foolish of me," the cat said, still smiling. "I'd better get off." "Good," I said. He just smiled bigger. "What the heck is up with that smile, cat?" I demanded. He then, like a bolt of lightning, with catlike reflexes (I would expect that from an actual cat), he ran in between Po and my bodies, knocking us both to the ground. I looked up, clutching my throbbing arm. He was gone… ---- "So, you heard of them, saw one, and he hurt you. I have no clue what to say to that." It was the day after I went back to the animal dimension. I was laying on the couch in Trinity and Nicole's living room. We were watching Kahn, or Toni, as they call him, play with a piece of string that was hanging from Nicole's shirtsleeve. The orange and brown striped cat lunged from the top of the black leather couch and onto Nicole's string. She gasped and pulled it back playfully. He swatted at it with his claw-less paws (the Bacons had gotten him de-clawed almost as soon as they got him). "The scar hasn't gone away yet," I pointed out, admiring the purple ugly scar on my arm. "It's funny how a cat in the animal world can leave you with an insanely purple bruise, and all Toni can leave me with it a paw-print," Trinity said, stroking the cat. Toni/Kahn turned around and swatted at Trinity's arm, glaring at her, as if to say 'Well, that's because you got be de-clawed, idiot!' "Kahn, settle down," Nicole said, petting her cat. "Gosh, you're being feisty today." I thought I saw Kahn shaking his head as he turned around and literally attacked Nicole's string. "Anything else on these cat warriors?" Nicole asked. Kahn then stopped and turned around, obviously becoming interested in our conversation. It made me confused. Animals in the human world couldn't understand English... Could they? "Well, we saw this really good looking one stalking us," I explained. "He looked like he was a teenager. He had bright yellow eyes, gray fur with a few brown stripes, and armor on his body, with a sword case clipped to his belt. I bet that there was a sword there, because Po explained to me that a bunch of them had swords." I heard someone gasp. There was nobody in the room except for us, and none of us gasped. I looked at Kahn, who wasn't facing us. Could it have been him? "Well, we're staying for awhile after the full moon, then," Trinity declared. "We need to find out why the cats are there, who the heck their leader is, and defeat him or her!" "Right," I agreed, continuing to stroke Kahn's back. He turned around at me, eyes full of wonder. He then made some weird motions. He swatted at my necklace, one of the three necklaces that Ai created for the wearer to go to the other dimension, and then began walking back and forth. He walked near the t.v, and then swatted at the ground. "I think that he's trying to tell us something!" I exclaimed. "Something about the necklace and the animal world?" Nicole guessed. Trinity glared at her younger sister, rolling her hazel colored eyes. "Well,'' obviously''!" she exclaimed. Toni lowered his eyebrows at us, as if to say, 'You have got to be kidding me.' "I'm sorry Kahn, we can't understand what you're saying," I said, wondering if he could understand English. He then hung his head and began to walk out of the living room and down the stairs. "He was definitely trying to tell us something," Nicole said. We stared at her. No, duh. "It was obviously something about the necklaces and the animal world," said Trinity. "I think… I think he wants us to take him into the animal world!" We turned to her. "I was thinking the same thing," I said. "But if Kahn goes, we're taking Tewey," Nicole said, speaking about Trinity and Nicole's hamster. "I don't want Tewey feeling left out." We looked at Nicole. That girl sure can be confusing sometimes. Well, one thing was for sure- I was ready for tonight's full moon.